Confissões
by Conde Jameak
Summary: Arystar Krory abre o coração e faz revelações sobre o seu triste passado,o seu acolhedor presente e seu esperançoso futuro como exorcista.
1. 28 de Abril

**Ola pessoal\õ/,aqui esta minha primeira fic postada no FF,dedico ela para minha amiga-irmã Nina,mais conhecida como coala por ser minha beta,sem vc eu não estaria aqui:D**

**-man não me pertence,se pertencesse o Kanda se assumiria de vez:D**

---------------

**28 de Abril de 1899**

Hoje me senti como nunca antes.

Como posso explicar? Durante minha longa e monótona vida, nunca antes havia desfrutado dos prazeres habituais os quais qualquer humano necessita e merece. Talvez porque, para muitos, não fosse considerado humano. Ainda assim, esse sentimento que inunda meu coração é algo inexplicável. Algo profundo, ameno e aconchegante, como uma lareira acesa em uma fria noite de inverno.

E minha vida, até então, era exatamente assim. Uma fria noite de inverno. Sem luz, calor ou motivação.

Tive uma infância difícil. Minha vida se resumia a ficar eternamente trancafiado naquele castelo e a cuidar das terríveis plantas de meu avô, sem ao menos hesitar. Meu avô traçara meu destino, sem nem se preocupar em saber se aquilo era o que eu realmente queria fazer. E foi assim até mesmo em seu leito de morte.

Depois que meu avô se foi, meus dias não mudaram muito. Continuava trancado no castelo, e carregava sozinho o peso de sua herança macabra – sua raríssima coleção de plantas carnívoras. Assim foi minha vida, até conhecer a mulher que finalmente me mostrou uma razão para viver, ao invés de apenas existir. Eu viveria eternamente com seu amor, onde quer que fosse, contanto que a tivesse ao meu lado.

Eliade me ensinou algo que desconhecia até então.

Ela me mostrou o _amor_.

**Continua...**

**_---------------_**

E ai pessoal?oque acharam?eu não gostei muito afinal é minha primeira fic no FF mas o trabalho da beta fez a fic ficar muito melhor:D vejam a continuação,é só selecionar o capitulo seguinte ao lado e se divertir\õõõõ/,espero fazer fics cada vez melhores e ainda pretendo fazer umas Allen/Road,Bak/Fo e tb sobre o Daisya BarryXD

**ok ok bjoos pra vcs:***

**e me mandem review ta???**

**Conde Jacob**


	2. 29 de Abril

**Oe Oe ,aqui esta pessoal!como prometido o 2ª e ultimo capitulo de Confissões de Arystar Krory\õ/dedico essa fanfic a minha amiga-irmã brendasombra :D **

**-man não me pertence se pertencesse a Lenalee seria a protagonista\õõõ/**

**----------------------**

**29 de Abril de 1899**

O que é o amor?

Não conseguiria descrevê-lo em palavras, mesmo após conhecê-la. Durante o tempo em que a tive, sabia plenamente em meu coração o significado dessa palavra tão pequena, mas ao mesmo tempo tão carregada de significado e importância para os homens. Soube dentro de mim, desde o momento em que olhei profundamente em seus olhos pela primeira vez, que nunca mais teria de me perguntar se viver valia a pena.

Eliade foi a luz, o calor e o amanhecer de minha escura e fria noite de inverno. Foi assim ano após ano. Não nos cansávamos de amar um ao outro, nem por um momento sequer. Mas era inevitável. Dentro de mim, carregava o fardo que me fazia ser odiado por todos ao meu redor.

Minha insaciável sede por sangue.

Durante todos esses anos ao seu lado, me contentei com provar pouco de seu sangue. Por todo aquele tempo, contive-me por uma única razão: o amor incondicional que sentia por ela.

Mas, naquela noite da qual jamais me esquecerei... Foi inevitável. Provei de seu sangue, abri mão do meu verdadeiro e único amor, e a matei, fazendo-me sentir ainda mais monstruoso que antes. Descobrindo suas verdadeiras intenções e minha real utilidade nesse mundo, tornei-me um Exorcista, a fim de oferecer a salvação às lamentáveis almas dos akumas, feitas pela dor da morte daqueles que são queridos e pelas promessas falsas e vazias do Conde do Milênio.

Sou um usuário compatível com a _Innocence_, um cristal divino criado para destruir o Conde e suas criaturas demoníacas.

Meu fardo, meu dom, os fragmentos de meu amor. Tudo isso estava em meu sangue, e dentro de mim tudo isso se fundia num só sentimento. Uma só dor, um só amor, e uma só emoção. Parti então para uma nova vida. Quem sabe agora, possa ter meu valor reconhecido, ao invés de apenas atrair o ódio daqueles que vivem à minha volta.

Sinto-me acolhido. Hoje sei que a Ordem Negra é o meu lugar. Finalmente tenho a sensação de que pertenço a algum lugar, coisa que nunca senti, e tenho amigos com quem compartilhar dores e alegrias. Viajarei o mundo e serei feliz cumprindo meu dever, a missão confiada a mim por Deus. Pois sou seu apóstolo, assim como todos os meus amigos.

Partirei nesse momento para minha primeira missão. Estou feliz, e ao mesmo tempo muito ansioso e apreensivo com o que virá.

Será que me sairei bem? Será que terei meu valor reconhecido? Será que não serei odiado como fui durante toda a minha vida?

Nada posso garantir, pois meu coração está cheio de medos e angústias. Mas confio em mim mesmo mais do que nunca, e farei o que for preciso e o que estiver ao meu alcance para cumprir a missão que me foi entregue da melhor maneira possível.

Porque este é o meu legado. Este é o meu destino. E eu não posso fugir dele.

_Arystar Krory_

_---------------------_

**E ai?gostaram?odiaram?eu gostei mais do resultado desse do que do primeiro capitulo...sei la achei beta\õõõ/muito obrigado por sua ajuda 8D **


End file.
